A Blue Conclusion
by Espio the Archiepedia
Summary: What if the Pre SGW continuity is finished?


Writter: Before we start i'd like of introducing you into my fanfic ABC and it's early chapters.

This Chapter was originally pretended to be a full At All Costs One Shot, formed by what happens between SU 50 (Tornado's flight part) and the first page of STH 247, then a remake of the 247th issue and the ending/continuation of At All Costs.

But considering i'm pretty bad at writing in English (i'm Spanish from Spain), and very slow, i will upload the prelude and try to finish the rest between the next month.

For the next chapters they're going to be a remake of Forged In Fire mixed with the New Mobotropolis part of 247 (extended and finished obviously), then Eggman is going to reunite with all his Grandmasters of The Dark Egg Legion, and then starting among the Fourth chapter, the fanfic will start itself a very original and fresh way.

I Hope you will like it ;)

(Sonic, Tails, T-Pup and Amy are flying in the Tornado from Albion to the Northern Tunda)

Tails: Sonic what happens?

Sonic: Argh, it's nothing.

Amy: Tails is right Sonic, you've been without saying a word since we left Shard back in Albion

Sonic: Really, it isn't anything, only that i'm worried about Knuckles thing... I mean he lost all his people for our fault.

Amy: Oh Sonic, don't say that, it's not fault of anyone

Tails: That Trash guy had planned everything from the beggining, and nobody knew it. And Lien-Da was not of help...

Amy: Yeah. I wish she weren't kidnapped, only to smash my Piko-Piko hammer very strong in her face.

Tails: And Sonic, remember that Knuckles is not alone, he has Espio, Mighty and his Chaotix with him, i believe that eventually they will find a way to rescue Julie-Su, Saffron and all the Echidnas.

Tails: Sonic, Nicole is calling

Nicole: Hey Guys, i just wanted to tell you that Knuckles and Dimitri will start to work on a way to bring back the Echidnas, but since they will have to travel to Downunda, Dimitri is going to stay at New Mobotropolis, since he has offered himself to help take back Sally. Whenever you rescue her just come back home as fast as you can.

Amy: ¿Who is Dimitri?

Sonic: You don't remember him? He is that ancestor of Knuckles that his son founded the Dark Legion nearly 400 years ago. Me and Tails saved his life one month ago.

Amy: Oh right, i think i saw him fleeing away with the legionaires before the Iron Dominon.

Well guys sorry for leaving you but i'm pretty busy with the Acorn Castle re-inauguration, i wish you will have plenty of luck on Sally's search, and please... Please comeback with her.

Sonic: Don't doubt that Nicole, Hasta la vista!

Tails: Sonic, don't lie to us, we're one of your best friends, what are you afraid of?

Sonic: Well if you insist... Remember back in Albion when Shard appeared and helped us to defeat the Krudzu Metal Knuckles?

Tails: Yeah?...

Sonic: I don't know why but i didn't trusted him in any moment, and he showed us that he really turned to the good side. But somehow i feel very guilty for acusing him, recently when everyone in New Mobotropolis was in favour of exiling Nicole and making King that blasted Naugus and everyone started to hate Elias so bad, why the people don't see the truth?...

I'm angry with myself because i always treat as bad people the good ones and i never see if someone don't say the truth... Fiona, Sleuth Dawg, Silver, Ash, Shard...

Tails: Sonic, Oh please don't think that, you're not guilty of anything, the three of us thought that Shard was lying, don't say that, and he will probably already have forgiven you.

Sonic: Yeah, maybe you are right, and worrying about the past won't help us save the future.

Amy: Sonic, Tails look!, We are reaching the Northern Tundra.

(Several minutes later after a safe landing)

Flip: Hello guys, welcome to our homeland!

Sonic: Hey everyone glad to see you, any problems since the last time i came here aside from Eggman and the Death Egg? Any other plans of disolving the group?

Erma: Jaja, very funny hedgehog

Tails: Omg, it's been like forever since the last time me and Amy had seen you

Sealia: It's right, we cannot say the same about Sonic and Rotor.

Sonic: Yeah, i haven't forgot yet when we destroyed Eggman's Totem and fought the D.E.L.

Guntiver: Well, Akluht didn't showed any sign of life since then and i don't like that, he is maybe planning something terrible.

Erma: Amy, allow me to gift you this warm skirt that i've done several days ago.

Amy: Oh, thanks a lot Erma, it's so beautiful

Sonic: And there isn't anything for me? The truth is that right now i'm very cold jaja.

Guntiver: Boys, we should be better going to sleep. It's late and tomorrow will be such an hard day...

Sonic: Guntiver is right, we have to be plenty of energy to infiltrate in the Death Egg and rescue princess Sally.

(At half past six A.M. in a hill nearly Eggman's bunker/Death Egg...)

Sonic: Heya Guntiver, Ready for the action?

Guntiver: More or less, wait, what are you doing here waken up already?

Sonic: The nights before the battles i usually never sleep, and you?

Guntiver: Me and Erma are investigating the security of the perimeters to know if Eggman has some ace under the sleeve but we haven't discovered yet a radical alteration of energy or electricity upper the normal levels.

Sonic: Ahem so you don't like the wow factor?

Erma (On walkie-talkie): Guntiver, do you receive me?

Guntiver: Loud and clear, tell me, what happens beauty?

Erma: Don't call me that, and happens that Eggman has already waken up and is taking out from his bunker storage rooms dozens and dozens of Death Egg Robots and SwatBots.

Guntiver: Erma ¿Are you there? Start setting in the things that Flip gave you to cause a momentary power outage so we could infiltrate without a welcoming committee too big.

Sonic, please, in half hour call the others so we can start the action.

Sonic: Okey

(Half of a hour later)

Tails: *yawning* Good morning

Sonic: Hello everyone

Everyone: Hello Sonic

Flip: Well, Guntiver, is Erma ready already?

Guntiver: Yes, in any moment she will give us a sign

Amy: Bzzzr so cold!

Sonic: Come on Amy doesn't warm you enough the sweater Erma loaned you?

Amy: WE'RE IN THE NORTHERN TUNDRA, Even all the clothes of the world i would still be cold, wait a sec, you are jealous right?

Sonic: Maybe, haven't you noticed that you're wearing the most of all us?

Amy: I'M A DELICATE GIRL, I CHILL EASILY

Sonic: Whatever you say. Guntiver, can you give me a binoculars?

Guntiver: Sure thing, take them yourself of the material box.

Sonic: Mmmm look down there, it seems the SwatBots have already started to do a turn of watch.

Sealia: It looks like you really had entered fear to Eggman

Sonic: He better can have it, we've been a few weeks chasing him in a lot of places like, Furville, Albion, Feral Forest... And even Wolfpack Nation.

Augustus: Wow, he should be terrified, The Arctic Freedom Fighters are going to kick his butt.

Tails: So Guntiver what's the plan?

Guntiver: Erma will cause a momentary power outage to the Bunker and all the Death Egg and then we will infiltrate without being detected.

Tails: We appreciate the help Guntiver

Guntiver: No problem, it's my honor to help you, we owe Sally a lot, but how will you take the princess back to home? I mean, she's roboticized, i think she won't come quietly to home

Tails: Oh that's already solved, in the Tornado i have T-PUP installed to keep her and that she doesn't give us any problem

Guntiver: Oh okey, good to hear that.

Flip: Erma is ready, pay some atention because in any moment she will give us the signal.

Sealia: I'm hyped, finally Eggman will pay for all his actions at once

Sonic: Such old times huh Tails? How many times we've defeated Robotnik in his own territory?

(Suddenly there is a loud bang and a door of the Egg Bunker opens which on top of it has a sign with a smiling emoji and the word "Welcome")

Guntiver, Flip and Augustus at the same time: THAT'S THE SIGNAL

Sonic: TEAM FIGHTERS, ARCTIC FREEDOM FIGHTERS... LET'S DO IT TO IT


End file.
